Norman Lumpkins
Norman Lumpkins is a recurring character in The Powerpuff Girls, a rugged mountaineer and sociopath who frequently attacks hikers and campers unknowingly on his property. Season 1 John Utonium first suggested during a Powerpuff Support Team meeting that sending the girls against Lumpkins could be the only way to reunite them as a team since it would teach them the meaning of fear. Reluctantly, the other members agreed with his assessment and planned to send the girls while keeping the mission secret from Tyler Osborn. The girls received a text from Elliott Meyer to meet him near the woods outside of Townsville, where he explained the mission to them. Blossom was worried, but ready. Her sisters were not as enthusiastic. While in the woods, Buttercup got angry at Blossom for waiting for a call from Justin Bradley while on mission. Lumpkins interrupted the argument and fired his gun. Blossom caught the bullet, but when she tried to grab him, a barrage of bullets from a turret hidden in the trees knocked her and her sisters back. They retreated, with Blossom having accidentally dropped her phone. Lumpkins picked it up, listen to the message Justin had left, and texted him back to meet him at Millennium Park. Lumpkins quickly left and returned with Justin Bradley as his hostage. The girls saw this on the video screen and Blossom formulated a plan to save him. Lumpkins told him that he was only leverage since he was friends with the girls, and Justin tried unsuccessfully to explain that he was not friends with them, especially not Blossom, whom Lumpkins thought Justin was dating. He tossed to Justin Blossom's phone so he could see for himself, but Bubbles' arrival and her insistence that he run into the danger zone prevented him from reading the texts. Justin ran out and Lumkpins, so as not to lose his leverage, shut the motion sensors off. He fired a shot intended to injure Justin, but Blossom came in and caught it. Enraged, he turned the motion sensors back on, but Blossom was able to deflect the bullets as Justin ran to safety. Bubbles took Justin to safety, and Blossom goaded Lumpkins into firing at her, which he did. Blossom ran outside the red circle that outlined Lumpkins' property and allowed herself to be shot. The hit was recorded by David Wilson, and Buttercup immediately took him into custody. Lumpkins was tied up and hung from the awning at the police station with a note to Captain Osborn from the girls saying they were sorry. Lumpkins was later released on bail, but Osborn put his property into litigation, preventing him from harming anyone on his land until the matter was resolved. Several weeks later, following the defeat of the Gangreen Gang at Millennium Park, Malcolm Jules paid Lumpkins a visit at his cabin in the woods. After lamenting that he had failed to defeat the Powerpuff Girls thus far, Jules offered Lumpkins the deed to his land back if he would assist him in creating a super-powered team of his own. Season 2 Zane Gedge reported to Tyler Osborn that Lumpkins had skipped bail and was spotted in Chicago leaving the scene of a tenement fire. Late, Gedge reported that one body was from the fire was not found. Gedge commissioned Bubbles to follow him to Las Vegas. Bubbles agreed. Bubbles found Lumpkins at a cafe in Las Vegas and watched him, but grew tired of watching and confronted him. He openly flaunted her and dared her to take him back. Bubbles' frustration grew and he left. Bubbles continued to watch him from the balcony of hr hotel into his hotel, but Lumpkins left while Bubbles was distracted by Jeremy Flint. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Lumpkins, Norman Lumpkins, Norman Lumpkins, Norman Lumpkins, Norman Lumpkins, Norman Lumpkins, Norman